The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In many applications, an electronic device may have a connector suitable to receive various different but yet still compatible types of connectors that have different connecting configurations (e.g., numbers, positions, and/or dimensions of the connecting portions of the connectors) or connecting assignments (e.g., pinouts of the connectors). Also, in many applications, two peripherals that have connectors adopting the same connecting configuration and the same connecting assignment may still have different electrical characteristics at corresponding connecting portions. For example, headsets or headphones may be equipped with connectors (e.g., audio plugs) that have different connecting configurations. Also, two headphones may have different speaker impedance ratings, e.g., 4-ohms, 6-ohms, or 8-ohms, even when they are equipped with connectors that have the same connecting configuration and the same connecting assignment.